Broken and Bloody
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: This is an requested fanfic. It time for 2p China to pay Kiku a little visit deal with breaking Kiku while 2p Russia watches. this is yoai, a very graphic lemon and slight rape at the beginning; but there a happy ending don't worry. 2p Russia x 2p China, 2p China x 1p Japan and slight Japan x Greece


A/n Hey everyone this is an M-rated 2p China x 1p Japan fanfic that was requested by someone. So I decided to try it out and sorry if I get anything wrong. I don't own Hetalia in any shape or form. If anyone wants to request any fanfic, go ahead and ask me. I would try to do them for anyone who asks for it. Anyway that it, read and review please. Thank you! Also I don't know for sure if 2p China does same aru as 1p China so just to be safe I didn't have him say it. Don't hate me please.

2p China walked up the steps from his lab with a tube filled with glowing light green liquid. He had an evil looking smirk on his face as he walked outside his home to find 2p Russia looking at the bloody red sky. "Hey Russia I'm off to the 1p world." China said as he came up next to Russia.

Russia looked at China and asked "you going to pay Kiku that little visit?" China nodded and drank down the glowing green liquid. "What's that stuff?" Russia asked while tilting his head to the side.

China said "just a little something to help me while I'm breaking Kiku." China smirked evilly at his lover who smiled back.

"You know I'm coming with you to watch this, also to make sure you don't get hurt by his 1p lover. Who is it again anyway?" Russia said as he grabbed his shovel.

"I think it 1p Greece." China said then shrugged. "But who cares all I want is to see Kiku cute little face bloody and broken." Then China started walking towards the portal that leads to the 1p world. "If you going to watch then hurry the fuck up!" China yelled back to Russia before going into the portal. Russia followed behind China quickly, the portal then closed behind him.

Meanwhile Kiku was in his home having some afternoon tea by himself since Heracles just left to get some work done at his home. Kiku sighed quietly before he froze in place from feeling something in the air. Something evil was in the air, something that doesn't belong here in this world. Kiku stood up and walked slowly over to the sliding door of his home. He slid them open and stepped into his Geta before walking around to see what was causing this feeling. Too bad Kiku didn't notice that 2p China was slowly walking up behind him with an evil smirk painted on his face. China raised his hand then slammed it down onto Kiku's pressure point, causing Kiku to fall to the ground in pain. Kiku's eyes widen as he looked up at China smirking down at him evilly.

"C-China, w-what are you doing here?" Kiku asked not realizing that this was 2p China he is talking to.

"Aw Kiku you don't realize who I am, I'm not the China that you know. I am 2p China and this is 2p Russia my lover." China said as he pointed to Russia. Russia gave Kiku a creepy smile that caused a shiver of fear to run up Kiku's spine.

"W-what do you want with me?" Kiku asked in a fearful tone.

China smirked and said while running a finger down Kiku's cheek. "I put this in simple terms; I want your cute little body." China then pulled out a butcher knife and put it to Kiku's neck. "If you refuse me I will just have to simply put you through even more pain." China then pulled Kiku to his feet and said "now walk and don't even think about running." Kiku nodded and walked back inside with China and Russia following him. Russia then sat down on the floor and smirked at Kiku.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you… much." Russia said giving Kiku another creepy smile. Kiku shivered again then looked at China with wide fearful look.

China smirked and said "aww you look even cuter than what I thought you would look like. Now let's see what you look like bloody and broken. Strip!" Kiku shut his eyes tight before slowly with shaky hands started removing kimono. China smirked as his eyes drank in Kiku's pale skin. Kiku stood there naked in front of Russia and China hungry eyes. China pulled Kiku close and kissed him hard enough to bust Kiku's lip. China started sucking and nipping at Kiku's bloody bottom lip. Kiku moaned quietly at the rough treatment he was receiving from China. China then pushed Kiku down onto the ground and started to strip himself. Russia smirked as he watched China get on his knees between Kiku's legs. Kiku had a blush on his face as he let a slight whimper when China started to stroke his cock.

"Does Kiku like this?" China asked in a teasing tone as he strokes Kiku's cock faster. Kiku only let out more whimpers as he tried not to the moan. Then China squeeze Kiku's cock hard causing the Japanese to let out a painful moan. China smirked at the moan and leaned over Kiku so he could start biting on Kiku's chest. Kiku let out another moan as China took Kiku's nipple into his mouth. China then bit down which caused Kiku to moan and arch his back into China. Then China moved his fingers down to Kiku's little entrance. He pushed three fingers into the tight little hole. Kiku's eyes widen and he cried out in pain as his entrance tightens around the fingers.

"N-no more, p-please I can't take it." Kiku cried out as tears started to roll down his cheek. China smirked and started moving his fingers in and out of Kiku.

"But I'm only getting started Kiku." China whispered into Kiku's ear then licked up the tears from Kiku's cheek. China moved his fingers deeper while curling them up into Kiku's sweet spot.

"Ah no!" Kiku moaned out in pleasure when China hit his prostate. China smirked and started biting and sucking on Kiku's neck as he started pounding his fingers into Kiku's prostate. Kiku moaned out loudly as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, he willed his body not to. But the pleasure mixing with pain was getting to be too much. China knew this that why he moved away from Kiku just before Kiku was just about to cum.

Kiku looked at China with almost pleading eyes and asked "w-what are you going to do next." China looked from Kiku to Russia who was hard and ready fuck both China and Kiku. China smirked at Russia then turned back to Kiku.

"Oh Kiku you didn't think I was going to go easy on you did you." China said smirking as he held up his knife. Kiku's eyes widen and he tried to back away; but only back himself into a wall.

"Please d-don't." Kiku begged with more tears running down his cheek. China ran the blade of his knife up Kiku's leg, causing a long cut due the sharp blade. Kiku closed his eyes tight and bit his lip from the pain. China smirked and kissed Kiku as he ran the blade along Kiku's cheek. The cut on Kiku's chest started to bleed slowly. China smiled and started licking the blood up while Kiku cried for help.

"No one going to help you Kiku; but keep crying out for it. It turns me on more." China said then spread Kiku legs. China then lined his manhood up with Kiku's puckered entrance. Then without warning China thrust hard into Kiku's tight ass. "Oh fuck you are so tight." China moaned into Kiku's ear. Kiku had cried out as his tight entrance is stretch to the bleeding point by China's manhood.

"Please no more, it hurts!" Kiku moaned out in pain as China started thrusting back and forth into Kiku. China smirked at Kiku's words, he only speeds his thrusts up. Kiku moaned out in pain and gripped onto China's shoulders. He throws his head back and let out another moan when China started biting on his nipple again. Then Kiku's eyes widen and let out a loud moan of pleasure when his sweet spot was hit once again. China started thrusting faster and harder into Kiku's prostate. Kiku moans filled the room along with the sounds of skin smacking and China's groans. Russia's manhood begged for release as he watch the countries fuck, he couldn't take this anymore. Russia unzipped his pants and releases his weeping member from its prison. Russia started stroking the base of his member in time with China's thrust. China groaned out quietly as Kiku tightens around his cock.

He smirked and whispered into Kiku's ear "you are about to cum aren't you." China started thrusting hard and faster into Kiku as he got closer to his own orgasm.

Kiku nodded and moaned out "yes ah I'm going to cum. Please make me cum!" China smirked widen even more when he heard Kiku say that.

China thrust even faster and harder into Kiku's prostate as he whispered into Kiku's ear "As you wish Kiku." Stars blast in front of Kiku's eyes as he came hard, his cum splashing against his and China's stomach. Kiku's tight ass tightens even more around China's cock, with a groan and couple of more thrust China emptied his seed into Kiku's tight ass. Russia stroked his cock faster and let out a low growl as he came hard after the two. His cum landing on the floor as he panted quietly, slowly coming down from his orgasmic high. Kiku thinking this was all over started to slowly fall asleep, oh how wrong he was. China took his knife and made another cut on Kiku's arm. Kiku's eyes widen and he cried out in pain as the cut begins to ooze blood.

"You think it's all over now? Oh you are so wrong my dear Kiku; you see I'm just getting started now." China said with an evil smirk as he flipped Kiku onto his stomach. China then slides the blade of his knife down Kiku's back, leaving a long cut. Kiku cried out in pain once again as more tears stream down his face like a river. China let an insane laugh fit for a manic then lean down to lick up the blood that begin to pour from the wound. Then China pushed his manhood back into Kiku's entrance that isn't that tight anymore. China started to nibble at the nape of Kiku's neck as he started thrusting into Kiku at a fast and hard pace.

China looked at Russia and said "hey instead of using your hand this time how about using his mouth."

Russia smirked and said "I would enjoy that." Russia walked over to Kiku and kneeled down in front of him. "Now open your mouth and suck like a good boy." Kiku opened his mouth and started to suck on the head of Russia's cock, he didn't want to be in anymore pain. Russia moaned and grabbed onto Kiku's hair. China kept thrusting into Kiku while groaning, Kiku moaned around Russia's cock as he sucked. Russia let out low growls as he started to buck his hips into Kiku's mouth. Kiku's gagged slightly when Russia bucked in his mouth. China bit lightly on Kiku's ear as he started thrusting faster and harder into Kiku's prostate. Kiku could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming once again. He felt disgusted with himself for enjoying the rough treatment that Russia and China is giving to him. China thrust faster and harder as he got closer to cumming deep into Kiku's entrance.

"Ah fuck I'm going to cum soon." Russia growled out as he bucked his hips into Kiku's mouth.

"Me to and it feels like little Kiku here is going to cum to." China groaned out as he thrust faster and harder. Kiku gagged and moaned around Russia's cock as he got closer. China leaned over Kiku and started to stroke Kiku's cock in time with his thrust. "Cum for me Kiku, cum all over the floor for me." China whispered into Kiku's ear before biting lightly on it.

Kiku moaned out loudly as cum exploded from his cock and land on the floor and China's hand. China groaned out loudly from Kiku's ass tightens around him. He thrust faster and harder into Kiku before filling Kiku's ass up to the brim. Russia bucked his hips even faster then pulled out of Kiku's mouth.

"Ah fuck I'm cumming." Russia moaned out as cum squirts all over Kiku's face.

The three then panted quietly before China stood up and said "Okay we are done here Russia let's get home." Russia nodded and zipped up his pants as he smirked down at the naked Kiku. Kiku laid there panting with half lidded eyes and cum covering his face. "You were such a great fuck Kiku, I might just come back to fuck you again." China said as he got dressed. Kiku only looked over to China with a broken look on his face.

"Look like you got what you wanted." Russia said as he pulled China close to him.

China smirked evilly and said "yep, now let's get home before people find out we are here." Russia nodded and followed China out of Kiku's home towards the portal. Even though China and Russia are now gone Kiku still laid there. He didn't have the energy or the will to stand up, so he laid there in a puddle of his own blood and semen. That when Heracles had come back to find his lover Kiku broken and laying there.

"Japan what happened?" Heracles asked as he ran to Kiku, he pulled Kiku into his arms.

Kiku looked up at Heracles and said while crying "2p C-China." Then Kiku fainted in Heracles's arms.

"Don't worry Kiku, everything going to be alright." Heracles said with a worried tone instead of his usually sleepy laid back tone. Seeing Kiku hurt like this caused him to break out of character. Heracles took Kiku to the hospital where he stayed beside Kiku until he got better, which was rather quick since countries heal faster than a normal human.

"So 2p China and 2p Russia did this to you?" Heracles asked as he held Kiku's hand.

Kiku nodded and said "don't worry about it though Heracles, they are gone now." Heracles nodded and hugged Kiku while kissing his cheek.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Heracles whispered into Kiku's ear before kissing his cheek. Kiku smiled and kissed Heracles.

"Thank you for worrying about me." Kiku said while giving Heracles a small smile. Heracles smiled again and kissed Kiku passionately, Kiku kissed back while wrapping his arms around Heracles's neck.

"I love you." Heracles whispered.

"I love you to." Kiku whispered back.

A/N Yay Fluff, well thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. I work very hard on it and if anyone wish to request another fanfic from me, pm or review.


End file.
